The Phantom, the Dancer, and the Patron
by SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera takes a twist as its characters are replaced with the nations and countries we all love. But there are more twists to be found...a blind lead, a sinister patron, a gentle phantom, love, lust, betrayal, and murder...come, sit down, relax, and enjoy the show.


The Phantom of the Opera

Hetalia Style

By: SaphiraLovesTolkien

Chapter One:

The Opera Populaire

 **Look at me releasing a new story! I have never written a Hetalia fanfict before and considering that I am attempting to merge it with one of the greatest plays, bare with me!**

 **I do not own any of the countries or The Phantom of the Opera script.**

 **Please read and enjoy!**

' _Lot 666 then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of how it may have looked when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away a ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination…'_

Paris 1870: Opera Populaire

The famous Paris Opera House is in a flurry as a rehearsal for 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau is under way. People scuttle to and fro with costumes and bits of sets, while dancers lace up their shoes and actors put make-up on.

The lead of the play was singing in the middle of it all holding a severed head and doing a good, but horrible job of singing over everyone:

 _The trophy from our saviors,_

 _From our saviors,_

 _From the enslaving force of Rome!_

She threw the prop at a stage hand and went to her maids one of them handing her a white dog.

Girls dressed in red and orange dresses with ridiculous orange head pieces entered singing:

 _With feasting and dance and song!_

 _Tonight in celebration,_

 _We greet the victorious throng!_

 _Returned to bring salvation!_

Men came in after them dressed in absurd armor and orange hair singing:

 _The trumpets of Carthage resound!_

 _Hear, Romans, now and tremble!_

 _Hark to our step on the ground!_

Natalia, the lead, moves to the front of the choirs then moves to the side with the dancers to create a sort of tunnel singing:

 _Hear the drums—Hannibal comes!_

As Natalia moves to the side she trips on her dress, she snarls at her maids and snaps, "You make my dress train too long!"

A handsome man struts onto the stage between the dancers looking absolutely ridiculous in his armor and orange feathers. Much to the chagrin of many, he starts to sing:

 _Sad to return to the land we love threatened once more_

 _By Roma's far reaching grasp!_

"It is Rome! Not Roma!" States the flustered Conductor.

"GET IT RIGHT!" Screeches the stage director.

"So sorry Mon Cher, Rome, Rome," mutters Francis practicing it.

"Now gentlemen, gentlemen! From the beginning," says Roderich tapping his wand against the music stand.

The manger chooses that moment to walk in with two men behind him, explaining what is happening, "This way, as you can see rehearsals are underway for a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal'.

Lovino, the director for the actors and dancers, yells at the intruding men, "Bastards! We are rehearsing! Get off the stage! Now!"

Roderich, in a much calmer but no less forceful tone says, "Monsieur Wang, I am rehearsing."

Yao Wang, the manager of the opera house looks around him, calling for everyone's attention, "Monsieur Edelstein, Monsieur Vargas, Madame Hedervary… Ladies and Gentlemen please if I could have your attention, aru."

Once he's satisfied that he has everyone's attention he continues, "As you know there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you…to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire…Monsieur Arthur Kirkland and Monsieur Alfred Jones."

The dancers and actors clap politely as Alfred waves happily to them and Arthur merely nods.

"I'm sure," continues Yao, "you have read of their recent fortune in the junk business, aru."

"Scrap metal, actually," corrects Alfred.

Some of the ballet dancers whisper amongst themselves and one, Feliciano Vargas, whispers to his fellow actor Ludwig, "They must be rich."

"Now," says Arthur clapping his hands to gain everyone's attention, "We are deeply honored to introduce our new patron…"

"The Vicomte de Densen!" Says Alfred cutting his fellow manager off and causing Arthur to scowl.

A smartly dressed young man enters with a cocky grin on his face that causes quite a few of the dancers to swoon. He has wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and is dressed in a long black coat with red pants tucked into black boots.

The ballet dancers press closer to get a good look at their new patron. One of the dancers in the front tilts his head and frowns slightly as he hears the name.

"He is quite handsome, don't you think Matthew?" Says Antonio Fernandez Carrideo.

"I thought you liked Monsieur Lovino," says Matthew Williams raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"I do, but I can appreciate other people can I not?"

"My brothers and I are honored to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Populaire," says Mikkel Densen with a crooked grin.

Alfred and a few other actors clap, while Natalia sweeps forward with a charming smile, "Gentlemen, Signora Natalia Arlovskaya, our leading Soprano for five years," says Yao as Mikkel takes Natalia's hand and kisses it.

"Who?" Asks Alfred quietly to Arthur while giving the singer a charming smile.

Francis makes a little cough and struts forward, catching Yao's attention, "And this is Signor Francis Bonnefoy."

"An honor Signor," says Mikkel shaking his hand, "I believe I am keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be there this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies Monsieur."

Mikkel nods to Roderich and Lovino before taking his leave with Yao.

"Thank you Monsieur," says Roderich and taps his music stand, "once more if you please Signor."

"Get going you bastards!" Snaps Lovino causing the dancers to hurry.

"He love me, he love me," says Natalia to her entourage and more specifically to Ivan Braginsky who only nods once before hurrying away to join the others.

"If you please Monsieur," says Madame Hedervary motioning them to come to the side with her.

"Ballet! That is your cue!" Snaps Lovino.

The ballet dancers prance out and start to dance.

"We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet," says Madame Hedervary as they watch the dancers. They leap in lines together causing their chains to rattle then some of them crouch low, while others jump over them.

"I see why," says Alfred, "especially that little blond angel." He points to one of the dancers who has wavy blond hair and bright violet eyes.

"My adopted son, Matthew Williams," says Madame Hedervary with a hint of pride.

"And that exceptional beauty," says Arthur pointing to another dancer with long blond hair and golden eyes, "no relation I trust?"

"Airini Rongo," says Madame Hedervary, "Extremely talented Monsieur Kirkland. He is our only blind dancer."

"Blind?!" States Alfred in shock looking at her with wide eyes, "How in the world can he dance?!"

"He has exceptional hearing Monsieur and has learned to listen to the tempo beats and to the other dancers for his queue."

"Quite talented indeed," says Arthur watching the young dancer.

"Wait, did you say Rongo? No relation to the Australian violinist?" Asks Alfred.

"The youngest of his two sons," says Madame Hedervary," his other son, Kyle, is an actor over there."

She points to where the men dressed in armor are and points out a man with bright blue eyes who is talking to another man with green eyes.

"The two were orphaned when Airini was seven when they came to live and train in the opera house."

"Orphaned you say?" States Arthur.

"I think of them as my sons too," states Madame Hedervary firmly before motioning them to follow her and saying, "Gentlemen if you would kindly step to one side."

Natalia backs up between the actors dressed in armor, while singing:

 _Hannibal's friends!_

Ludwig accidently steps on the train of Natalia's dress and she turns to him annoyed, "Ah me! Not my dress! Why?"

Natalia quickly rips it out from underneath him and continues smiling and walking backward and to the side to make room for an elephant that was being wheeled in. Francis walks in besides it and everyone starts to sing again:

 _The trumpeting elephants sound. Hear_

 _Romans, now and tremble._

Francis attempts to get onto the elephant, but quickly finds that he cannot and proceeds to struggle with it, while other actors come to help.

 _Hark to their step_

 _on the ground!_

Natalia looks behind her only to see that Alfred and Arthur are not even looking at her and are focused on the ballet dancers that are twirling by. In a desperate attempt to get them to notice her she sings the rest in their direction:

 _Hear the drums! Hannibal comes!_

The music ends and the dancers stop twirling.

"All day! All they want is dancing!" Says Natalia angrily to Francis as Yao walks over to the new managers, "Well, the Vicomte de Densen is very excited about tonight's gala aru."

"Ah, ah-ha-ha," says Natalia walking over as the elephant is wheeled away revealing the hollow insides, "Allora Allora Allora I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as you new managers! Because I will not be singing!"

She stomps away and angrily curses them in Belarusian. The actors and dancers look at each other as if to say, 'there she goes again', "Get my doggy, bring my doggy, bye bye!"

"What do we do!?" Asks Alfred in a panic turning to Yao as Natalia continues to walk away saying, "Bye bye dancing girls, see you later."

"Grovel," states Yao simply then more urgently when the two men don't move, "Grovel!"

"Right, grovel," says Alfred and Arthur together as they hurry to catch up to their lead.

"See you later," says Natalia as she passes the ballet dancers, "I am going now, it is finished."

"World renowned artist and great beauty," says Arthur hurrying up to her.

"Principessa, Bella Diva," says Alfred catching onto what Arthur was doing.

"Goddess of song!" Says Arthur rather flamboyantly.

Seeing that Natalia still does not look convinced Alfred turns to Roderich and asks, "Monsieur Edelstein isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act three of Hannibal. Perhaps if Signora…"

Roderich is shaking his head, while Lovino looks as if he wants to snap someone's neck.

"Yes, Yes! Ma, no! Because I have not my costume for Act three because somebody not finish it!" She glares at the poor costume designers, "And I hate my hat!" She points to the quite appalling head piece she is wearing.

"But I wonder Signora," says Arthur playing off Alfred's idea as Natalia starts to 'cry', "as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition? Unless of course Monsieur Edelstein objects."

Roderich looks as if he wants to object; while Lovino snaps the wand he is holding. Natalia sniffles then beams and says, "If my managers command, Monsieur Edelstein."

"If my diva commands," says Roderich deciding not to object and to save his ears from a drama induced melt down.

"Yes I do," says Natalia as she walks toward the center of the stage, "Everybody very quiet!"

"Monsieur," questions Alfred to Yao as they walk over, "exactly why are you retiring?"

"My health aru," states Yao.

"I see."

"You as well," says Natalia pointing to Francis who was talking to the other actors. She opens a box that a maid brings her and brings out a bottle. She squirts whatever is in the bottle in her mouth.

Roderich returns to his post behind the music stand and Lovino grumpily joins the others who are on the side lines making sure he is no where near Antonio, "Signora," says Roderich.

"Maestro," signals Natalia. She moves her braid over her shoulder, gives Alfred and Arthur a smile them starts to sing:

 _Think of me, Think of me fondly_

The maids who are dusting the chairs put in ear plugs.

 _When we've said goodbye_

Natalia unnecessarily stretches the note causing Alfred to reach up to plug his ears then to awkwardly scratch the side of his head when he realizes that would be rude.

 _Remember me, once in awhile_

 _Please promise me you'll try_

Airini grimaces and wants to desperately leave, but knows he can't. Matthew takes his hand and pats it in sympathy; he knows that the ridiculous drawn out awful notes hurt his poor friend's very sensitive ears.

 _When you find, that once again_

Someone else also finds the drawn out notes awful as up in the rafters a figure starts to unwind the ropes holding up the scenery.

 _You long to take your heart back and be free—_

Everyone screams as the scenery falls straight onto Natalia, who screams as she's buried underneath rolls of scenery.

"Oh my God!" Yells Roderich stopping the music, "Signora!"

"I hate you!" Screams Natalia to no one in particular, "Lift it up!"

Some of the actors bend down to lift the scenery, while Francis leans down to help Natalia up off the floor. A black figure disappears from the rafters satisfied that he's stopped the quite awful singing.

"He's here," says Matthew to Airini and the other dancers, "the Phantom of the Opera."

"Signora, are you alright?" Asks Yao before looking up at the rafters and yelling, "Beilschmidt! For God's sake aru what's going on up there?!"

"Please Monsieur," pleads Gilbert who is quite flustered at the moment, "Don't look at me. As Gods my judge I wasn't at my post. Please Monsieur, there's no one there, or if there is well," he grins quite creepily as he pulls the scenery back up, "then, it must be a ghost!"

Madame Hedervary, who had an inkling of who it might be, had wandered away looking up into the rafters to see an envelope flutter down. She picked it up and saw the elegant design stamped in red wax.

"Signora," said Alfred lightly trying to laugh it off, "these things do happen."

"For past three years," says Natalia angrily pointing toward Yao, Roderich, and Lovino, "these things do happen, and did you try to stop them from happening? No! And you two," she turns to point at a flustered Arthur and Alfred, "you are just as bad as them! 'These things do happen." She spits mockingly, "Until you stop these things from happening, this," she gestures to herself, "thing does not happen!"

She turns and angrily stomps away shouting, "Bring my doggy and my boxy!"

"Amateurs," snorts Francis gesturing to Arthur and Alfred before turning to follow the diva.

"Now you see, bye bye, I am really leaving!" States Natalia as she leaves the stage.

"Gentlemen," says Yao turning to the flustered pair of managers, "good luck. If you need me, I shall be in China aru."

Roderich looks like he's going to be sick and Lovino breaks another conductor's wand.

"Signora Arlovskaya!" Calls Alfred he turns to Roderich and Lovino, "She will be coming back won't she?"

Roderich throws his hands up, completely done with today. Lovino snaps out curses in Italian and starts screaming at the actors to go away.

"You think so Monsieur?" Says Madame Hedervary looking between the two managers, "I have a message from the Opera Ghost."

"Oh God in Heaven!" Proclaims Arthur, "You're all obsessed!"

"He welcomes you to his Opera House…" starts Madame Hedervary before being interrupted by Arthur, "His opera house?!"

She continues, "And commands that you continue to leave box five empty, for his use and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His salary?!" Proclaims Alfred snatching the letter to read it.

"Well, Monsieur," says Madame Hedervary flipping her braid over her shoulder, "Monsieur Wang used to give him 20,000 Francs a month."

"20,000 Francs!" Exclaims Arthur snatching the letter from Alfred's hand.

"Perhaps you can afford more," says Madame Hedervary, "with the Vicomte as your patron?"

"Madame," says Arthur, "I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight. When the Vicomte was to join us for the Gala, but obviously we shall have to cancel," he starts to viscously tear up the letter," as it appears we have lost our star!"

Roderich looks quite ill at the mention of canceling the performance. Alfred turns to him, "But surely there must be an understudy?"

"Bastards!" Snaps Lovino, "There is no understudy for Natalia!"

"A full house Alfred," exclaims Arthur, "we shall have to refund a full house!"

"I told you we should have never left the scrap metal business!" Exclaims Alfred.

"Airini Rongo could sing it sir," says Madame Hedervary cutting in before an argument could break out.

"What, a blind dancer?" Says Alfred, "Don't be silly."

"He's been taking lessons from a great teacher," says Madame Hedervary leading Airini forward who looks a little nervous.

"Who?" Asks Alfred looking at the dancer.

"I do not his name Monsieur," he says quietly.

"Let him sing for you Monsieur," says Madame Hedervary already tugging Airini toward the center stage, "he has been well taught."

Arthur and Alfred exchange looks clearly not knowing what to do, but this could be their only chance at saving the show.

"All right," says Alfred taking initiative, "come on, don't be shy," he takes the dancer's hand and helps to lead him to the middle of the stage, "come on, come along, just pretend we're not here."

Airini looks around nervously with wide blind golden eyes as he stands in center stage.

"From the top of the aria then please," says Roderich standing behind the music stand and dearly hoping that the dancer could sing.

"Alfred, this is doing nothing for my nerves," says Arthur as he watches the dancer shuffle in place.

"He is very pretty," points out Alfred.

"Yes, but a blind lead?! What will everyone think?!"

Alfred shrugged, "If you have another option I'm all ears Arthur."

The music started and Airini starts to sing.

 **Well! The first chapter is complete! I hope you all liked it! I have the next two chapter already written and am working on the fourth. Can you guess which nation plays each character? If you have any questions on characters or the story in general please feel free to ask! Reviews are luv! Flames will be fed to Smaug.**


End file.
